A Different World R
by Angiosperm
Summary: I had to reupload and change the rating to R. New chapter up! What would Max's life be like if she met Alec before she met Logan? Also, what if Ben had found Max and Co. before he went on his killing spree? Max/Alec Ben/Other
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Angie. They belong to James Cameron and that Egg guy.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first attempt ever at fan fiction so reviews and suggestions would be greatly appreciated.  
  
  
A Different World  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Seattle, 2019  
  
  
They say life used to be different. I wouldn't know. I spent the first half of my life in Hell, also known as Manticore. A secret government facility where a series of genetically engineered supersoldiers were bred and trained to be superior killing machines. I was one of those kids. Before we escaped back in 09. Now I'm just a regular girl, trying to get by in a broken world. Well, not exactly regular, but as regular as I'll get. Which is okay you know, I;ve got friends, a job, a place to live. I guess it was a blessing and a curse that those terrorists decided to set off an Electro magnetic pulse that fried every computer chip within a hundred-mile radius. It made it easy for a girl like me to disappear and stay off Manticore's radar screen, but it also meant that America went from super power to super broke over night.  
  
Max rode her bicycle through the streets of Seattle, weaving effortlessly in and out of the dense crowds of people. Around her there were people walking to work or lying on the sidewalks, broke and hungry. There were kids playing and people buying food and sorts from street vendors. She rounded a corner and entered Jam Pony.  
  
This is where I work. It's a bike messenger service that I ride for but it's also where I met most of my closest friends.  
  
"Hey boo." A familiar voice came from behind her as she approached her locker. Original Cindy, a dark, beautiful girl leaned against the locker with her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Hey Cindy, wassup?" Max replied not even looking up as she pulled her daily necessities out of the locker.  
  
"I kicked it last night with the most beautiful blonde goddess I ever seen. Legs from here to there. Damn that girl is fine." Cindy said with a wide grin spread across her face.  
  
"Way to go."  
  
"And get this. Her name is Angelina. Aint that the sexiest name you ever heard?"  
  
"Did someone just call me sexy?" A pretty girl with long dark hair spoke up from behind them.  
  
"Hey Angie. O.C. was just talking about her latest conquest." Max clarified.  
  
"Oh right. The blonde chica from Crash. How did that go?" Angie asked Original Cindy.  
  
"How it always goes on one of my conquests. I saw, I conquered and left the woman beggin for more." She said, her eyebrow raised for emphasis.   
  
Both women laughed in response but ended abruptly as an annoying bellowing sounded from the front desk. "Hey people, I pay you to deliver packages not stand around and discuss obscene liaisons. Max, package for sector 4. Bip bip bip!" Normal yelled as he threw the package at Max.  
  
"Meet you at Crash tonight?" Max said as she walked her bike out the front door.  
  
"Sure thing boo. Later" Cindy called after her.  
  
  
Crash  
  
The music blared as Max entered Crash that night. She looked around at the many people dancing, talking, laughing and drinking. It was one of the places where Max could let loose and not worry about the worries in life, the past she was running from everyday. She spotted her friends at their usual table and made her over to them. "Hey my people." She said taking a seat next to Cindy.  
  
"Hey Max. What's, ah, what's new?" Sketchy asked as he slumped in his chair with a beer in his hand.  
  
"Nothin much." She replied but his actions and slurred words didn't go unnoticed by her. "You drunk already, Sketch? It's only 8:30!"  
  
"Natalie broke up with me tonight. Can you believe it! After, after I gave her 10 months of my life she just gave me the flick." He made a flicking movement with his fingers to emphasise.  
  
"Sorry to hear it Sketch." Max said as she surveyed the room before her. She noticed a man across the room. Using her enhanced vision she took a better look at him. He was beautiful. The most beautiful man she had ever seen. His light brown hair was neatly cut but not too short, and his eyes. Those green eyes were intense.  
  
"See something you like?" Kendra, her room mate pulled her out of her reverie but not for too long.  
  
"Maybe." She replied looking back at the man.  
  
Kendra followed her gaze and spotted the man immediately. "Oh yeah. I like what you see too."  
  
At that instant the man shifted his gaze directly at Max. She was unable to tear her eyes away from him right away and this did not go unnoticed by the man as he started to make his way over to her. She tore her gaze away, her cheeks flushed red from being caught. "Shit." She muttered under her breath. Kendra only laughed at her friends appearance. She looked like a deer caught in head lights.  
  
"He's coming over here, Max." Kendra whispered still amused by her friends actions.  
  
"Thanks for the heads up." Max said as she stood up to make her way to the bar. "Can I get a beer." She yelled at the bar tender. "Or maybe some vodka." She whispered to herself while covering the side of her face in a less than subtle manner. The bar tender handed her the drink and as she turned to leave she ran right into the man who had followed her to the bar. "Shit! I'm sorry. Shit!"  
  
"It's okay." He said with a laugh. "No harm done."   
  
Max smiled and then made her way back to table, cursing herself as she went. "Oh that was real smooth Max, real smooth." She kicked her seat out and sat down sculling half the beer in the process. Kendra, Cindy and Angie had been watching the exchange and were now staring at her with huge grins plastered on their faces. "What?" She scolded, visibly annoyed by their smirking.  
  
"Nothing." Angie replied. "Its just that we've never seen you go all... what's the word?"  
  
"Spaz?" Cindy added.  
  
"Right, spaz, over a guy before." She finished. They were all laughing now.  
  
"I did not go all spaz over him." Max defended.  
  
"Whatever boo. You can put yo words into action cos he comin this way again." Cindy said still amused.  
  
"Oh, fuck." She spat and drank the rest of her beer in one fluid motion. 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Angie. They belong to James Cameron and that Egg guy.  
  
Authors Note: This is the second chapter to my story and once again I would appreciate reviews and suggestions. I have a vague idea of where I'm going with this but I'd also like your input.  
  
  
A Different World  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As Max sat, unable to move or react, the man casually approached her. He stood next her with his hand outstretched in her direction. "Would you like to dance?" He asked innocently but there was definitely something else underlying the statement, although Max couldn't pin it. Sure, it was definitely something sexual but there was still something else. She looked towards her friends who all urged her on.  
  
"Sure." She smiled up at him and placed her hand in his as he led her to dance floor. She looked back at her friends who were all staring at her with wide grins. She rolled her eyes at them and turned back to face the man next to her. He looked down at her and smiled as he placed his hands on her waist and she her hands on his shoulders. They moved perfectly together, eyes locked on one another the entire. His gaze was so intense it was as if he looked right through her to what she was always hiding underneath. It unnerved her but it also excited her. She had never felt that before and it occurred to her that she didn't even no his name.  
  
As if knowing what she was thinking he said, "I'm Alec. What's your name?"  
  
"Max." She managed to choke out.   
  
"I like that." He said his mouth perked in a half smile. "When I saw you I couldn't take my eyes off you. I had to meet you."  
  
Max smiled at that. "Well whaddya think so far?" She asked playfully.  
  
"Well, now that I've met you, I would definitely like to get to know you better."   
  
"I'd like that." He replied, this time her mouth perked in a half smile. Suddenly the music changed to something up beat and Max's grin widened. The look on his face was priceless. It was as if he didn't know what to do next so she began to move and grind against him to the music. She brought his hands up around her once more and led him through the song. After a while he began to get the hang of it and was smiling again in response. "Fun, isn't it?" She asked him.  
  
"I've never had this much fun before." He replied still smiling.  
  
"Oh, well we're just gonna have to do something about that now aren't we?" She said getting more comfortable with him by the minute.  
  
"I'd like that." His face suddenly became serious as he slowly leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers. He looked back to see her reaction but she just smiled. He took it as an approval and leaned in again this time with a little more force as she opened her mouth to allow him more access. His tongue slipped in immediately and began to massage against hers, tasting every part of the slick skin. Max couldn't believe what she was doing. She just met this guy and the only time she would be all over guy like this is if she were in heat and she was sure she wasn't. Although she was starting to get that tingling feeling in her lower extremities.  
  
Her friends watched from across the room in disbelief. They looked at each other in worry and then back at the scene across from them. "She's not, you know, is she?" Angie asked not particularly at anyone but the two girls understood.   
  
"No, she just got over that a few weeks ago and we still got a couple months before the mating game begins again." Kendra replied.  
  
"Then what is up with that? Max kickin it with a guy she just met while not in heat just don't seem like her to me." Angie was still in disbelief and an incredulous look marred her pretty features.  
  
"Maybe not, but she seems to be enjoying herself." Cindy stated as Max hands came up to grip the back of Alecs head.  
  
"Whatever, I need a drink." Angie said as she stood up. A girl passing by knocked her on the side and she fell down across the table.  
  
"Watch it bitch!" The girl screeched. Cindy and Kendra looked at each other and then back at Angie waiting for a reaction.   
  
"What did you just call me?" Angie stated, murder in her eyes.  
  
"I called you a bitch, but now I take it back. Yo mamas a bitch."  
  
That did it. Angie launched herself at the girl knocking her to the ground. She straddled her and began laying punches into her face and body. "I'm gonna kill you bitch!" Angie screamed as she continued her assault. The girl could only lift her arms in defense and scream for help. Cindy and Kendra tried to pull her off but when Angie was mad she was incredibly unpleasant and incredibly strong. Suddenly everyone in the club were making their way to the fight. Max noticed the rush of people and when her eyes fell on the scene across the room she ran straight for it. She reached Angie and in one swift move had pulled Angie off the girl and restrained her by holding her from behind and locking her arms down.   
  
"Calm down, come on. Just breathe." She whispered into Angie's ear, however she just continued to struggle. Max decided the best option was to take her outside so she did, hauling her up the stairs by force.  
Once outside and a fair distance away from Crash Max let her go. She jerked away roughly and began punching a car window, her already bloody hand now pouring with her own blood. Max approached her cautiously and held her face firmly forcing Angie to look at her. She looked into Max's eyes and after a couple of second began weeping uncontrollably.  
  
"I'm sorry Max. I'm so sorry. I tried. I really did try." Angie cried as she she slid down to the floor Max now embracing her friend.  
  
"I know. It's okay sweetie. Everythings gonna be alright." Max comforted her. Kendra, Cindy and Alec watched, not sure what to do. "We have to get her home." Max stated. "I can't take her on my bike like this though."  
  
"I can take her." Alec offered. "My car's down the block."  
  
"Thank you." Max said with all sincerity showing on her beautiful features.  
  
"I'll bring the car around." And with that he ran down the block to get his car. 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Angie. They belong to James Cameron and that Egg guy.  
  
Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, it was really encouraging. Hope you all like the next chapter and don't forget to review or make any suggestions when you're done.  
  
  
A Different World  
  
Chapter 3  
  
They reached the apartment quickly with Alec following closely behind Max on her Ninja. They walked up the apartment stairs, Max holding onto Angie's arm the entire time. Her face was blank and expressionless as she was led inside the apartment. This worried Max a lot because when she got like this she would usually be raving and carrying on, but now she seemed almost dead. A big contrast from her usual mannerisms. Max urged her into the bathroom where she had her sit on the side of the tub.   
  
"Lets get you cleaned up, huh?" Angie simply nodded as Max moved to the medicine cabinet to get what she needed. After gathering the items together she then kneeled down next to Angie, taking her hands in her own to assess the damage. She had a few shards of glass in her hand and small cuts all over. "At least you didn't break anything this time."  
  
Alec, Kendra and Cindy remained in the living room. They were never of any help when Angie got like this because the only person she listened to was Max, so basically they just stayed out of the way. "Do you think she's okay?" Kendra asked in a small voice.  
  
"Yeah, she'll be aiight. As long as Max is there she always will be." Original Cindy reassured.  
  
"What happened to her?" Alec asked the girls. They both looked at him not sure how to answer.  
  
"A couple years ago Angie's mother was raped and murdered while she was on her way home from work. She never knew her dad, no brothers or sisters either. She was all alone. She has ADD. So when she gets mad she gets pretty uncontrollable. That was before she met Max though. Max kinda turned her life around. They understand each other. Max doesn't have a family she knows of either so they just clicked I guess. Anyway, back in the club, a girl knocked Angie over, you know, an accident. A couple years ago she would've laid into her straight away but she didn't. She tried to control herself. Then the girl called her a bitch, then she called her mother a bitch, and Angie lost it." Kendra explained.   
  
"The bitch deserved it if you ask me." Cindy stated crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Maybe, but Angie isn't gonna be good after this. You saw her face. She looked like she wasn't even there." Kendra countered.  
  
"I know suga. I saw it too and Original Cindy's just as worried as you about our girl but that prissy bitch back at the club still deserved what she got." At that moment Max and Angie emerged from the bathroom, Angie's hands now bandaged over. "Damn girl, look at yo hands. You aiight suga?" Cindy asked.   
  
Angie just nodded again not able to look anyone in the eye. She took a moment to compose herself before starting to talk. "I wanted to apologize for what happened. I never meant to lose my cool like that. It was just what she said. I guess I'm not as collected as I thought I was anymore."  
  
"It's okay. What she said was uncalled for. It's not your fault. I probably would've smacked her too." Kendra said trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work though.  
  
"It's not the same." Angie said, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I wanted to murder her." She lowered her head before continuing. "If it wasn't for Max pulling me off when she did I probably would have. I happily would have." The room was silent for a long time before Angie spoke again. "I'm going to sleep. I'll see you guys tomorrow. You can let yourselves out." She then walked to her room closing the door behind her.  
  
Max ushered everyone out of the apartment and they obliged. She didn't really want to leave her alone but she couldn't stay if she wasn't wanted either. "I'll check on her tomorrow morning before work." Max said as they walked outside.  
  
"Max, I'm worried about her." Kendra said unable to hide the concern.  
  
"Me too, but there's nothing we can do right now." Max said. She looked over at Alec. During the time in the apartment she forgot he was there. He smiled softly at her and she smiled back. Cindy and Kendra witnessed the exchange and took it as a cue.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm gonna go home. I'm pretty tired anyway." Kendra said less than subtly nudging Original Cindy.  
  
"Yeah. I think I'm gonna bomb home too. You know Original Cindy needs her beauty sleep. Later boo." Both girls hugged Max and left. Max then looked up at Alec and blushed slightly as he smiled at her knowingly.  
  
"Well, it's still pretty early. Did you wanna go and get a drink, or something to eat?" Max asked him.  
  
"A drink would be good." Alec said looking a little flustered himself.  
  
"Great. We can go back to Crash if you want or-"  
  
"Okay!" She was cut off abruptly by Alec who was now red with embarrassment. She couldn't help but laugh at the eagerness in his voice.  
  
"Okay. Do you mind if I just drop my bike off at home. It's just down the street. We can walk it." She asked.  
  
"Sure. I could use the air." Alec replied.  
  
They began walking in the direction of the abandoned building she lived in. "I wanted to thank you for help earlier. You didn't have to do what you did but it meant a lot to me that you did. Thank you."  
  
"It was not a problem. I'm glad I could help." They walked together in a companionable silence for a few long moments.  
  
"So, what do you do?" Max asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I, ah, I think I've lost my job actually." He smirked.  
  
"Oh really, and why is that?" She asked laughing at his answer.  
  
"Well, I've become a little too fond of the object of my assignment and I guess it's blinded my judgment." He said with the same fondness in his voice that he spoke of.  
  
"And what object would that be?" Max asked curiously.  
  
"Well, it's not actually an object. It's a person."   
  
"Oh. And who would this 'person' be?" Max asked a smile playing her features.  
  
"Right now its you." Alec replied as they reached the apartment.  
  
Max spun to look at him. He was wearing a serious expression that also held a fiery desire. Max quietly contemplated for a moment what to do before finally reaching a decision. "Did you want to come up for a while instead? It's later than I thought and I've got some drinks inside." She looked at him intently watching the different reactions he was having to the question. He finally let a small smile play his lips before answering.  
  
"I'd like that." With that they made their way inside the building. 


	4. 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Angie. They belong to James Cameron and that Egg guy.  
  
Authors Note: Thanks again people for reviewing this. As I said it's been really encouraging especially since this is the first time I've tried writing fan fiction. Anyways, here's the next chapter. By the way, it's getting a little hotter!  
  
  
A Different World  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Max and Alec entered the apartment quietly. Not a word was said to the other on the way up and now Max was starting to feel nervous. She quickly scanned the apartment for any signs of her room mate but the only thing she found was a yellow posted note that read:   
  
'Thought I'd leave the apartment empty in case you decided to bring that fine hunk of man home with you tonight. I'll be at Original Cindy's if you need me. Love Kendra PS There's some whipped cream in the refrigerator!'  
  
Max couldn't help smile at her friends words, and maybe even the prospect of using the whipped cream. She quickly shook those thoughts as she looked back up at Alec and realised he was looking at her now with a feral glint in his eyes. She swallowed hard as he slowly approached her, almost like a wild cat stalking it's prey. She stifled a gasp as he circled her and asked, "How about that drink?"  
  
"Oh yeah, hold on a minute." She said and began rummaging through the refrigerator, a smile playing her face as she saw the bottle of whipped cream. "There's no beer but I think we have a bottle of scotch somewhere around here." She opened cupboard after cupboard and finally found what she was looking for. 'Thank God. I need it.' She silently prayed. She picked up two glasses and handed one to him as she poured them a drink each.  
  
"You have a nice place here." He complimented. He had to tear his eyes off her realizing the way he was looking at her he could have devoured her. He mentally cursed himself for feeling the way he did about her yet unable to control it either.  
  
"Thanks." She said a little pleased that he averted his deep gaze but also a little disappointed. "Kendra's my room mate but she's staying at Original Cindy's house tonight." She gulped, knowing the implication of what she just said.  
  
His eyes immediately returned to hers. "Is that right?"   
  
He put the now empty glass down on the kitchen counter and stalked toward her. He reached down and took her empty glass out of her hand also placing it on the counter and as he did this Max reached for his free hand with her own, intertwining their fingers. Alec looked down at their joined hands and then back up at her with confusion. She didn't know what to make of the look and as she tried to pry her hand away he held onto her tighter and smiled a truly genuine smile, as if he finally did understand. He caressed her soft curls with his other hand and caught his breath as she leaned into his touch. He had never felt anything so powerful before. Touching her was hypnotic and addictive at the same time. He couldn't get enough, he wanted to touch every part of her. Max was reveling in the feel of his touch also and she too wanted more. She reached up for the back of his neck and brought his head down for a soft, lingering kiss. His hand went from her hair and cupped the side of her face while their other hands remained entwined. The kiss was so electrifying that they kept it soft for fear of an overload. It was different to the kiss they shared earlier. This was more intimate, more emotional. Max ran her tongue across his lips and he opened his mouth to grant her access. Their tongues very slowly explored the recesses of each others mouths, small whimpers and groans coming from them as the kiss deepened. Max unhurriedly began to back him up into her bedroom, trying as best she could not to knock anything over so she wouldn't have to part their lips. They had somehow managed to divest each other of their jackets on the way but neither could remember when. She stopped them just inside the entrance and her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt. She undid them and moved her hands across his well toned stomach, up across his chest and down his strong arms bringing the shirt down and off in the process. She took a moment to take in the view. He really was beautiful she thought to herself. Once again their mouths met still managing to keep the relatively slow pace they had constructed. He slid his hands under her shirt letting his fingers roam over the silky skin of her stomach before reaching for the hem and pulling the shirt off. Reaching behind her he unclasped her bra and it joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. He stood in awe of her beauty, unable to move or react.   
  
"Touch me, Alec." She whispered to him. He leaned forward and gently licked the taught nipple before lightly nipping it. As he did this his other hand moved to massage her other breast and she arched into him in pleasure. He repeated this on the other breast and she fisted her hands through his hair and moaned his name. She reached for his pants and undid the zipper, slipping her hand inside to feel his hardness. He groaned and bit down a little harder on her breast, bucking his hips at her in response. She slid his pants down and he stepped out of them. They closed the distance again, their lips meeting a little more roughly than before. Their hands roamed each others bodies, trying to touch every available part of their skin. Max stepped back and slowly slid out of her jeans, making them both only clad in underwear and boxers. She then proceeded to back him into the bed again and as he hit the edge of it he let himself fall backwards, bringing her down on top of him. She kissed his temple, then his cheek, moving down to his neck where she sucked on the skin, eliciting another groan from him. As she made her way lower she traced the fine contours of his muscles on his chest and abdomen with her tongue. Grabbing the waistband of his boxers, she slid them down and he lifted his hips in assistance to get them off. She sat back and looked at him fully naked in front of her. She placed her hands on his feet, sliding them up his muscled calves and thighs, all the way up to his chest placing her mouth on his once more. His hands slid down her shoulders and back, gripping at her ass before sliding his fingers in the waistband of her panties and pulling them off. This time it was his turn to let his hands roam over her body, starting at her shoulders, down to her breast where he let his hands graze over her nipples before working his way down her stomach to her ass and thighs. His hands then made their way to her front and he slipped a finger in her, reveling in the warm, wet feeling and the reaction she was having. He slipped in another finger and massaged her clitoris with the pad of his thumb. She was groaning louder now, driving him crazy with the sounds. She then reached down to grip him once more and his head fell back in ecstasy. Unable to wait anymore he removed his fingers from her and lifted her above him. She slowly lowered herself onto him and when she was all the way down she gripped his shoulders pulling him up so that they were both in a sitting position. Their eyes now locked onto one another as she tediously began to ride him. Finding her hand, he locked fingers with her once more. In response she pulled him closer so that their bodies were pressed firmly together, nothing separating them. His mouth traveled to her neck and he bit down softly causing her to moan his name. As he felt her climax build and her inner muscles tightening he looked back into her eyes and they remained locked as she finally came, screaming his name. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen and could no longer contain his own response following her only a few moments later and filling her with his warm liquid. They sat there for a while, their foreheads and bodies pressed together, panting heavily until they came back down to their senses. They reluctantly disconnected themselves from each other, both missing the warmth of the other person and laid down, exhausted from their exertions. They quickly fell asleep, sated and wrapped in each others arms. 


	5. 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Angie. They belong to James Cameron and that Egg guy.  
  
Authors Note: Hey people. This is set the morning after so as usual, read and review!  
  
A Different World  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Alec awoke with a start, unable to recall where he was or how he got there, but he knew he wasn't alone. Looking over at the soundly sleeping form next to him it all came flooding back and he finally relaxed. He breathed a sigh of relief and stealthily got out of the bed being careful not to make a sound because he knew she would hear it. He silently gathered his clothes and put them on, taking one more look at the woman lying peacefully in the bed before he turned around and left.  
  
Alec thought about the previous nights events as he walked back to his car which was still parked outside Angie's apartment. He couldn't understand his behavior then or now. He had every opportunity to complete the mission then and there but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Watching her asleep and vulnerable just made him feel even more for her. And that scared the Hell out of him because he wasn't supposed to feel anything for her at all. He doesn't know her or care about her so why is it so hard for him to do what he was ordered to do?   
  
'Because you do care about her moron.' His inner dialogue argued. But that was impossible. He wasn't made to care or feel. All he was meant to do was find her and bring her back. Simple. But he still couldn't do it. He got into his car and pounded the steering, frustrated with himself and the things he wasn't supposed to be feeling. "Damn you." He said aloud. "Pull yourself together soldier. You've completed harder assignments than this. All you had to do was find her and report her location to the Colonel. That was the mission. That still is the mission." He started the engine and drove away, unable to make a decision on his next course of action.  
  
When Max awoke the first thing she noticed was that she was cold. She looked over to find that the bed was empty. He was gone. "Go figure." She said to herself. She then heard someone moving around in the apartment. Gathering some clothes she quickly slipped into them and went out to investigate. "Alec?" She called wondering into the kitchen after hearing the refrigerator open. She was extremely disappointed to see Kendra with her head in the refrigerator.  
  
"I take it things got a little hot in here last night. Although I see the whipped cream wasn't put into any use." She said grinning. " I'm still really glad I cleared out of here though."  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't wanna talk about it." Max said returning to her room and closing the door behind her. She sat on her bed and let her hands wander over the sheets he once occupied. They were cold now, evidence that he had left very early in the morning. 'I can't believe I fucked him.' She scolded herself. 'I just met the guy and I fucked him, and now he's gone. Well what did you really expect Max? Did you think he'd stick around after he got what he wanted and so easily?' She sighed heavily. "I thought it meant more than that." She said, this time aloud. There was a knock on her door and Kendra walked in. She sat down next to her on the bed and put one arm around her and pulled her close, providing her with the comfort she knew she needed.  
  
"Men are pigs. I mean sure they can be a whole lot of fun sometimes, but generally they're pigs." Kendra offered.  
  
"Yeah well, he seemed different." Max replied sulkily.  
  
"Some guys can tell a girl exactly what she wants to hear or do all the right things, but in the end it's always about one thing. Banging the gong."   
  
"You're right. And I was stupid enough to fall for it." Max was really beating herself up about it.  
  
"You know Max, he really did seem different. Maybe it wasn't you at all. Maybe he was scared. Some guys, a lot of guys, run when they feel themselves falling for a girl. They just freak out. Don't get all depressed about this when you didn't do anything wrong. You were just following your heart, and that's okay. I mean, you had fun, right?" Kendra said, a wicked grin spreading across her face.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Thanks." Max said hugging her friend.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Well, I better get ready. I'm still dropping by Angie's on the way. Just to check up on her." She said crossing the room and heading for the shower.  
  
"Okay honey. Send her my love." Kendra called after her.  
  
Max rode her bike down the street stopping in front of Angie's apartment building. Just as she got off her bike Angie came strolling out, her bike in hand.  
  
"Max! Wassup homegirl?" Angie squealed running to her and hugging her fiercely.  
  
"Geez, down girl!" Max said trying to detach herself from her friends iron grip. "You know, you're real strong for a normal girl."  
  
"I know. So what's going on?" Angie asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just came to check up on you, but you seem all right. A little too all right actually. You feeling okay?"   
Max asked feeling Angie's forehead for a temperature."  
  
"I'm fine." Angie exclaimed while shooing Max's hand away.  
  
"You sure you don't wanna talk about last night?" Max asked not believing her friend's façade one bit.  
  
"Yes. I feel great and I have a great idea!" Angie squealed with excitement.  
  
"What?" Max asked unsure what to make of her good mood today.  
  
"It''s Friday sweetheart. We are going out tonight and getting our freak on!"  
  
"Angie, I don't think that's a great idea." Max protested.  
  
"Why not?" Angie asked obliviously.  
  
"Because last night you beat a girl half to death, acted really weird about it and now you're acting even stranger, as if nothing happened." Max explained in a raised voice.  
  
"You know what, Max?" Angie asked.  
  
"What?" Max replied tiredly.  
  
"Fuck you." And with that she picked up her bike and walked off, leaving Max feeling bewildered and upset.  
  
"Angie." Max called after her but she didn't reply or even turn around, she just kept walking. "Angie!" She said, raising her voice again, but again, Angie just kept walking. Max picked up her bike and also started for work. "This is gonna be a really shitty day." 


	6. 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Angie. They belong to James Cameron and that Egg guy.  
  
Authors Note: Hey people. I'm back at uni but I'll try not to fall behind in the following chapters. As always, read and review!  
  
A Different World  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Max entered Jam Pony close behind Angie who had ignored Max's attempt to talk since they left. Max approached her locker as Angie went in the opposite direction to talk to Herbal.  
  
"Hey Herbal, you holding brotha?" Angie asked the dark, handsome man. Without a word he handed her a joint. Smiling wickedly she began to make her way out the back. "You coming brotha?" She called after Herbal.  
  
"I'll be there in a moment my sistah." He replied gathering his things and following her out.  
  
Original Cindy watched as the two left and then turned her attention to Max. "Hey boo. How'd it go with Mr. Tall Dark and Sexy last night?" Max eyed her suspiciously. "What? You think just coz I play for the other team I don't know a gorgeous man when I see one?"  
  
"He may be gorgeous but he's also a jerk." Max answered her friend who was looking at her questioningly. Instead of giving her an answer she changed the topic. "Did you see where Angie went?"  
  
"Yeah. She and Herbal went out the back to get high. She aiight? And don't think I didn't notice you avoiding my question." She said expectantly, placing her hands on her hips for emphasis.  
  
"Can we talk about this later, I have to talk to Angie."  
  
"Whatever boo. I aint gonna forget though. I'll check ya later." Cindy said with a wave and went to get a package from Normal.  
  
Max made her way out back where she saw Angie and Herbal sitting and talking, joints in hand. She approached them quietly and sat down with a wave from Herbal and not even an acknowledgment from Angie. This did not go unnoticed by Herbal who looked back and forth between the two girls. Max just sat there while Angie finished her joint and lit up a cigarette. "I thought you quit this shit." Max announced.  
  
"Old habits die hard. Please don't tell me you followed me out here just to bitch and moan about every little fucking thing that I do. I had enough of that this morning." Angie retaliated and taking a drag from the cigarette she blew the smoke directly in Max's face.  
  
"You know what, when you decide to stop acting like a kid maybe I'll try to hold a normal adult conversation with you. Later." With that Max got up and turned, stalking away. She didn't get too far as Angie shot up throwing her cigarette at Max's feet.  
  
"You know what Max, don't bother trying to hold a normal adult conversation with me, or any kind of conversation for that matter, cos I'm sick of your bullshit anyway. All you do is trip on everything I do, and I already know I'm fucked up, okay. I don't need a constant reminder of how fucked up I am. I live with that everyday." Herbal was holding Angie back now as she yelled. She struggled free and stood next to Max, nose to nose. Chocolate brown eyes locked together as they both glared at each for a long moment before Max finally spoke.  
  
"Angie, I'm not in the mood for this today. I was worried about you this morning. That's all. I wasn't trying to piss you off and I'm not now. I'm not fighting you anymore. When you wanna talk you know where to find me." Max walked away without a second glance.  
  
"Yeah, up a donkey's ass." Angie sulked to herself.  
  
The day passed quickly and Max kept herself busy delivering packages to avoid another confrontation with Angie. She had given Original Cindy the details of the previous nights events as well as this mornings with Alec and Angie. Original Cindy had been supportive and comforting and Max found herself feeling better than she had been that morning. Max glanced at the time and realised that she was two minutes away from finishing up for the day. She glanced around looking for Angie. Angie had avoided her as well and Max hadn't caught sight of her since lunch time, where they didn't speak or eat together like they usually did. Max was feeling bad for the way they had argued but she figured that if Angie was in the mood to fight then nothing was going to be accomplished. She'd just have to come around herself. As her eyes fell at Normal's desk she almost fell over at what she saw. There was Alec talking to Normal and just as she was about to turn around and walk away Normal pointed directly at her and Alec's head whipped around. Their eyes locking on to one another, Max's initial thought to run flew out the window. He started to make his way toward her and Max noticed all the women in the room stop to look at the man who only seemed interested in her. He didn't even notice the "hey baby's" and other words being thrown at him by some of the girls.   
  
"What are you doing here? And how the Hell did you know where I work?" Max asked trying to sound as pissed off as she could but it was getting really hard with him looking at her the way he was.   
  
"We need to talk. Come on." He yanked at her arm trying to pull her outside but she shrugged him off and pushed him away.  
  
"Who the fuck do you think you are grabbing me like that? I'm not going with you anywhere." She declared, crossing her arms across her chest. People stopped to stare at the two, intrigued as to what was happening.  
  
"It's important, Max. We need to talk and we need to talk now. Are you coming?" He asked becoming annoyed by her stubbornness and change of demeanor since the night before. As he stalked outside Max hesitated before deciding to at least see what he had to say.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Not here. You can come back to my apartment, we can talk there." He said turning away.  
  
"I don't think so. Anything you have to say you can say right here and now. I'm not going anywhere with you."   
  
"Max, we can't talk about it here." Alec pleaded.  
  
"Well, obviously you got a lot more on mind than talking, so no. Say it here or don't say anything at all."  
  
Becoming frustrated he went into soldier mode. "Lydecker is looking for you, all I have to do is call it in and your ass will be hauled out of here before you can say Manticore."  
  
Max's face fell but returned to normal, not wanting to show him the fear she felt. "Who are you?"  
  
"Not here. Follow me." He said scratching the back of his neck irritably.  
  
Not understanding why she was complying Max followed him to his car and they made their way to his apartment, neither one speaking a word the entire time. 


	7. 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Angie. They belong to James Cameron and that Egg guy.  
  
Authors Note: Hey people. I'm back at uni but I'll try not to fall behind in the following chapters. As always, read and review!  
  
  
A Different World  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The first thing Max noticed when she entered Alec's apartment was the lack of furniture, besides one chair and a small side table. "I guess you don't spend much time at home." She commented but Alec ignored her.  
  
They stood in the middle of the apartment, Max looking at Alec and Alec looking everywhere but at Max. He seemed to be internally debating what he was going to say and then he finally spoke. "We have to leave Seattle." He commanded.  
  
Max looked at him confused. "What? Are you insane? Why would I go with you anywhere?"  
  
"Because it isn't safe here anymore. For either one of us." Alec reasoned.  
  
"You know what, cut the cryptic bullshit and tell me why you seem to know so much about me?" Max said placing one hand on her hip expectantly. He just stood there unable to answer. "You brought me here to talk, so talk already otherwise I'm out of here."  
  
Alec looked at her directly in the eyes and scratched the back of his neck before answering. "I'm an X5. I was sent here on an assignment to retrieve the rogue X5-452. You. My designation is X5-494. It was my job to find you and bring you back. Lydecker was tired of the continuous failed attempts at your capture and decided the best way to get you back was to send someone like you. Someone you would connect with even if you didn't know it. I've been following you since the first time I saw you two weeks ago. All I had to do was get close enough to complete the mission." He stared at her face for any sign as to what she was thinking but he couldn't read her. After a few moments silence and without warning she exploded.  
  
"You bastard. So what, you just decided to get a piece before handing me over to the man I've run from for half my life, because somehow I doubt fucking me was in the mission requirements." She yelled in disgust.  
  
"No, it wasn't like that. I didn't expect myself to feel the way I do about you. I didn't even know that I could feel like this. I didn't plan what happened and you need to know that it meant more to me than just sex."   
  
"Then why were you so quick to disappear this morning?" She argued.  
  
"I was scared okay. I didn't know what to do. I saw you lying there, you looked so peaceful, so beautiful and then I thought about what I was sent here for and I couldn't look at you anymore. I had to leave. I had to think about what I was going to do. I thought about what I was ordered to do, but I knew what I had to do, and it wasn't turning you in. I haven't reported in and they're going to be looking for me soon. We need to- DAMN!" He exclaimed scratching the back of his neck again. He ran into the bathroom, turning on the shower he stuck the back of his head underneath the cold water. Max followed him in and that's when she saw it. His barcode had begun to appear on the back of his neck and by the looks of things, very painfully. "Damn it! They said there would be minor irritation. Assholes."   
  
After a couple of minutes the barcode had fully come through and Alec removed his head to find Max staring at him intently. "Did you mean what you said before?" She asked him as he picked up the one towel he had and dried the back of his head.  
  
He just stared at her for a while, not able to answer her question right away. "We weren't built for this Max. I don't know how to describe what it is that I feel but I know I need to protect you. I can't let them take you back, I won't let them."  
  
"How do I know that you're not lying to me now? How can I trust you?" She questioned.  
  
"I can't answer that. That's up to you." He then left her to her thoughts, walked back into the living room and sat down on the chair. He put his head in his hands and berated himself for being so weak. 'I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm defying orders and if Lydecker gets a hold of me it won't be pretty. What is wrong with me? I must be defected.' His contemplation was cut short as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Max staring down at him. He stood up and she looked up at him, a small smile passing her features. "How do you know you can trust me?"  
  
"I just do. I can feel it in the way you look at me, the way you talk to me. The way you touch me." She explained. "Besides, if you were still interested in bringing me in you would have done it by now. You've had every opportunity to."  
  
He reached up and gently stroked her face and she stepped closer to him in response. She encircled her arms around his waist and his arms came around her too, pulling her against him and nuzzling her hair. He was overwhelmed by her smell which was sweet. "I knew it was you the first time I saw you. I can't explain how but I just knew it was you. I was drawn to you."  
  
"I didn't know who you were but I was drawn to you too. It unnerved me actually because I was never drawn like that to anyone. I didn't even recognize Zack the first time I saw him." She added.  
  
"X5-599. AKA Zack. I was told to watch out for him in case I ran into him. Apparently a very hostile man, especially protective of you." Alec recounted.  
  
"Yeah, he likes playing big brother. I don't think he'd be very happy if he saw me right now. 'He's the enemy' he'd say and try to drag me out of Seattle." Max reflected.   
  
"We do have to leave Seattle, Max." Alec reminded her.  
  
"I can't Alec. There are people here who need me. I can't just leave them."  
  
"You mean like Angie?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. Especially Angie. But everyone else also. Cindy, Kendra, Herbal, Sketchy."  
  
"A lot of people care about you Max and I know how much you care for them but-"  
  
"But nothing. You just told me why I can't leave. It's the same reason why you disobeyed Lydecker. You care about me too." She explained.  
  
"Yeah, I think I do. And now I think I understand. It's going to be dangerous for us here though. We have to be careful. They're going to comb the city looking for us." Alec said brushing a curl from her face.  
  
"I know. But I'm willing to risk it if you are." She said intertwining their fingers.  
  
"I willing to risk my life for you." He said as his lips moved to hers, kissing her deeply. 


	8. 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Angie. They belong to James Cameron and that Egg guy.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry about how long this took (if anyone was waiting for it!) but I wasn't really happy with the last chapter so it kinda put me off for a while but I'm hoping this one will come out better. Anyway, let me know what you think, okie dokie!  
  
  
A Different World  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Max entered her apartment building hand in hand with Alec. They had decided that it would be better since she at least had some furniture. And a bed. As they rounded the hall on her floor the first thing she noticed was Angie sitting with her back to door, obviously waiting for her. When Angie spotted her she didn't get up, just stared up at her and Alec. Max realised it was as much of an apology as she was going to get from her so she just held out her hand and helped her off the floor. Max opened the door and all three walked in. Angie turned to Alec a wide grin spread across her face and held out her hand to him. "We weren't officially introduced before, I'm Angie."  
  
He took her hand and shook it, "Alec."  
  
"Great. So anyway, Max, I found this in South Market today and I thought you could use an extra bottle so I got it for you." Angie said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a bottle of trytophan.  
  
"Thanks, Angie. I appreciate it." Max said taking the bottle.  
  
"Yeah, well I figure it's the least I could do for you especially with the shit you put up with from me." There was a moment of silence before she continued. "Well, I better blaze, but I'll see you later."  
  
"You're not just something I put with, Angie. That's not all you are to me. I know how hard it can be sometimes, especially when you feel like you have nobody, but I'm here for you the same way you are for me. You're one of my best friends, probably one of the only people who really understands me, and that's why I put up with you."   
  
Angie smiled slightly before hugging Max and making her way to the front door where she stopped in the frame and turned around to address Max one more time. "See you at Crash later?"  
  
"Maybe." Max replied with a smirk in Alec's direction. Angie looked between the two before laughing and closing the door behind her.   
  
Max looked at Alec who was staring back with a wicked smile on his face. She laughed lightly before making her way over to him and pulling him down for a fervent kiss. It was hard and rough, nothing like the last times they had kissed. They pulled each other as close as they could while also trying to pull off one another's jacket's. Their shirts followed the path of their jackets on the floor. Alec's hands ran along the silkiness of her back before undoing her bra and throwing it to the floor. He lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist while his mouth moved from hers, his tongue trailing down her neck and breasts where they paused at her nipple. Taking it into his mouth he suckled it before biting down, making her gasp and hold him to her tightly. He started moving toward the bedroom, stopping on a nearby wall and kissing her deeply before continuing on.   
  
Once in the bedroom the rest of their clothes were removed quickly and they fell together on the bed. Max's hands moved down to his jeans and removed them quickly. She rolled them both over so that she was on top and kissed her way down his neck and chest, stopping at his left nipple where she bit down lightly before making her way further down. She got to the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down and off then kissed him again as her hand trailed down to his erection making him moan into her mouth.  
  
Suddenly Alec rolled them over again and he began to remove her jeans. Once off he threw them to the floor and her panties soon joined them. His mouth left hers as he kissed his way down the center of her body, stopping at each breast on the way and then at her navel. His hands came around her thighs as he pried them further open and his tongue immediately shot out to taste her. Max closed her eyes and fisted her hands through his hair, moaning softly as his tongue swirled around and inside of her. One of his hands came up to caress her breasts while the other one stroked her thighs and hips.  
  
"Oh God!" She screamed as her orgasm hit her, making her body shudder. She opened her eyes to find Alec smirking at her. She laughed and lightly smacked him on the head before pulling him up for another kiss. She could taste herself on him and couldn't help think how erotic it was.   
  
The kiss deepened quickly and Alec positioned himself in between her legs, pulling back to look at her face before plunging himself completely inside of her. She gasped at the feel of him and almost cried with pleasure when he started moving inside her, driving himself deeper into her with every thrust. Nothing was held back this time. They were both moaning loudly and sweat glistened on their bodies as they moved together, Alec pushing himself into her while she arched herself into every thrust. Just as Max thought she would lose her mind her body stiffened making her head roll back and her eyes close as she reached bliss, Alec following her soon after. The both lay there, unable to move or think, content just being together.  
  
Crash  
  
Angie sat at the bar and ordered her fifth shot of tequila in the last half an hour. Original Cindy had left with a new lickety chick about an hour ago and Kendra couldn't make it over so she decided to drink herself out of boredom. As she downed drink number six a man sat on the stool next to her and ordered a beer. Glancing over she saw a familiar face and smiled.  
  
"Alec my man, what the fuck are you doing here?" She managed to spit out. He just gave her a sideways glance and took another mouthful of his beer. "I asked a question. Are you dense?" She said getting frustrated.  
  
He looked at her and his stare could have frozen her on the spot. "Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
She gazed at him puzzled. "You know what, Alec? You suck at conversations, my man. Where the fuck is Max? When I left you guys it didn't look like you two were going to show if you get my drift." She exclaimed nudging him with her elbow.   
  
He looked over at her again and this time he was the puzzled one. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Very funny, Alec. You know, you're acting really weird. Did you and Max have a lover's quarrel? Is that why you're being such a bitch?"  
  
"Would you stop calling me that!" He yelled.  
  
"Sorry, okay, you're not a bitch. Geeze. Relax-"  
  
"Not that! Alec! Why do you keep calling me Alec?"  
  
"Cos it's your name silly!" She said rubbing a hand in his hair.  
  
"No it's not. That's not my name."  
  
"Oh, well , what is you name then?" She asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Ben." 


	9. 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Angie. They belong to James Cameron and that Egg guy.  
  
Authors Note: Hey guys. Sorry it's taken like forever for me to get this up but there was a death in the family and I didn't feel up to writing anymore until I found out a few days ago that the show was canceled. I still can't believe it! I mean in Australia we haven't even seen the second season yet so screw FOX. If we had the FOX network here I'd be planning a boycott. But anyway, you know the drill. By the way, to wondertross who asked about the shoes in the last sex scene, well you see, in my reality shoes have a life of their own so they just remove themselves when they think people aren't watching and that's why I didn't mention the shoes, they were off before I could get to that part. They're sly little suckers.  
  
A Different World  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Riiiiiight... Ben." Angie exclaimed pointing at him and winking. "And I'm Pocahontas. Nice to meet you." She said extending her hand to shake his. "Hey barkeep, can I get another beer for my friend Ben here?" She didn't know what game he was playing but she went along with it anyway.  
  
Ben's face softened. "You're certainly an intriguing person Pocahontas."  
  
"Why thank you. I get that all the time. So, Ben, where are you from? If you don't mind me asking."  
  
"I don't mind at all. Wyoming. How about you?"  
  
"Everywhere. I get around. No wait, that didn't sound right. Not that I get around around, but that I've been a lot of places. I guess Seattle's my home now though." She said while motioning the bartender for another drink.  
  
"Sounds like you've led an interesting life." He remarked.  
  
"Interesting is one way of putting it, fucked up is another. But we don't want to get into that. Tell me something funny."   
  
"Something funny?" He asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, you know, something to make me laugh."  
  
He thought for a moment and then answered. "I don't think I know any funny stories."  
  
"Wow. That's actually really depressing." She said staring into space.  
  
"Why don't you tell me something funny."  
  
"Okay. Three men were sitting in a bar, drinking and discussing how stupid their wives were. The first says, 'I tell you, my wife is so stupid. Last week she went to the supermarket and bought $300 worth of meat because it was on sale, and we don't even have a fridge big enough to keep it in!' The second agrees that she sounds pretty thick, but says his wife is thicker. 'Just last week, my wife went out and spent $17000 on a new car, and she doesn't even know how to drive!' The third, a blond male, nods and agrees that these two women sound like they both walked through the stupid forest and got hit by every branch. But, he still thinks his wife is dumber. 'I have to laugh when I think about it,' he says. 'Last week my wife left on a vacation to Greece. I watched her packing her bags and she must have taken at least 5 boxes of condoms with her. She doesn't even have a penis!'" She said laughing hysterically.  
  
Ben just looked at her for a moment but couldn't help the smile that spread across his face and he chuckled lightly. "That was lame." He announced.  
  
"Yeah, but it still made you laugh!" She protested. "You have a nice smile. You should smile more."  
  
"I don't usually have anything to smile about."  
  
"Well, next time you feel down, remember that lame joke. Should get a smile from you." She offered.  
  
"I will." He agreed smiling again.  
  
"I am really drunk so I am going home now. Where there is a bed. Yes. Sleep, good. Bye, bye Ben." As she attempted to stand she felt her legs give out but before she could hit the floor Ben had shot up and caught her. She began laughing uncontrollably and Ben eyed her warily.   
  
'This girl is mad!' He thought to himself. "Maybe I should walk you home." He suggested.  
  
"Why the fuck not!" She squealed. "I know! Let's see Max on the way!"  
  
"Who?" He asked confused.  
  
"Come on! Let's go!" She said grabbing his hand and pulling him out, stumbling slightly on the way.  
  
Max's Apartment  
  
Max and Alec still lay there tangled in the bed sheets, neither able to move when all of a sudden they heard a pounding at the door. Max groaned and got up and put on shorts and an old t-shirt before making her way to the door which was still being pounded on. "I'm coming dammit!" She hollered.  
  
She opened the door and Angie stumbled in laughing and gripping Max so she wouldn't fall. "Maxie! Long time babe!"  
  
Max held on to her tight and led her to a seat, unaware of the other man's presence. "God Angie, what the Hell have you been drinking?"   
  
"Tequila. A lot of tequila. Oh God Max, I think I'm going to be sick."   
  
"Oh no, not here you aren't." As Max spoke Alec came out the bedroom, dressed only in his boxers. He glanced at Angie and Max and then at the man hovering near the door and gasped.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?" He asked bewildered.  
  
"Who are you?" Ben asked just as bewildered.  
  
Max looked up to see the two men, the shock causing her to drop Angie who fell in a heap to the floor. After attempting to upright herself, Angie looked at the scene before her; Ben and Alec were standing face to face and Max was looking between the two with complete confusion.  
  
"Wow. There are two of you!" Angie laughed. "Ben this is Alec." She said stumbling toward Alec and bringing their hands together to shake. Turning to Max and dragging her forward directly in front of Ben she continued, "And this is Max. Max, Ben."  
  
"I can't believe I found you." Ben smiled.  
  
"Ben? Is it really you?" She said in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah Maxie. It's me." He said before enveloping her in a tight hug. Angie and Alec stood and watched the exchange with curiosity. Angie leaned on Alec and he held her up to keep her from falling.  
  
"Max, can I crash here tonight. I don't think I can make it home." Angie whined losing interest in the scene before her.   
  
"Yeah. Take my bed. I don't think I'm gonna be able to sleep tonight." Max stated as she stared at the two identical men before her, one of whom she had been looking for her whole life and the other one she had been waiting for her whole life. 


	10. 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Angie. They belong to James Cameron and that Egg guy.  
  
Authors Note: Hey people. As always, read and review if anyone has any suggestion throw those in too.  
  
  
A Different World  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Max, Alec and Ben stood staring at one another for a long while before anyone had the nerve to speak. Max looked at Ben who in turn glared at Alec who looked between the two trying to figure out what was happening. Finally Max spoke, "Do you guys want a drink or anything?" She said as she made her way into the kitchen.  
  
"Sure." Alec and Ben stated at the same time. They turned to each other and glared again. "Who are you?" They said again at the same time. Max interrupted with the drinks before either one could answer.  
  
"I guess I'll have to be mediator of this conversation." She said trying to lighten the mood. "Alec, this is Ben, X5-493. He was one of the twelve that escaped with us." Alec took in the information and it seemed to explain more. Ben was still confused. "Ben this is Alec, X5-494. He's been AWOL for about two days now."  
  
"494." Ben stated.  
  
"493." Alec stated at the same time. "I guess that means we're related. So..."He paused trying to think of anything to make conversation. "how's life been treating you?" Alec said with a smirk.  
  
"Fine. What do you mean AWOL for two days now?" Ben said turning his attention back to Max and ignoring Alec.   
  
"Alec was sent here by Manticore to find and capture me but he couldn't do it." Max explained.  
  
"So this guy was sent to capture you and now you're living with him?" Ben asked incredulously.  
  
"I'm not living here. Just spending a night or two until I can find a place of my own. And you know what, pretending I'm not in the room won't make me disappear buddy." Alec now had his arm around Max and was grinning at his brother.  
  
"Max you can't trust this guy. I'm your brother, you can trust me. We have to get out of here and he's not coming." Ben said reaching for her arm and pulling her. In lightning speed Alec had grabbed Ben's arm, twisted it behind his back and pinned him face first to the wall.  
  
"Don't ever touch her." Alec snarled.  
  
"You see Max. He's the enemy. He's clouding your judgment." Ben shouted.  
  
"Alec let him go." Max said physically separating the two herself. "Christ you two. Can we quit the paranoia and the accusations for just a minute. Ben I trust Alec. Don't ask me why just put a little trust in me too." Alec smirked at Ben who glared back. "And Alec, Ben is my brother so no more violent outbursts." Ben smirked this time at Alec who pouted a little.  
  
"He started it." Alec announced. Max looked at him. He looked like a little kid who had just been put in time out for pulling his sisters hair.  
  
"What are you? 5?" Ben retorted.   
  
"CAN YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP?!!! GODAMMIT I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!!" Angie came through the bedroom door in a rage. "If I hear another fucking word out of either one of you you're both gonna be in a world of hurt." Alec and Ben both scoffed at this and Max sneered at them. They put their hands up in mock surrender and Angie retreated to the bedroom once more.  
  
"Right guys, think we can try this again? Maybe a little civility included if that's not too much to ask." Max stood in between them and Alec smiled down at her.  
  
"Anything for you, honey." He said and kissed her on the nose. "You know, you're cute when you're mad."  
  
Max couldn't help but smile at him. "You won't think so when my fist connects with that cocky grin of yours next time I'm mad." She threatened but there was no malice in her words. Alec grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.  
  
"I'm still here you know!" Ben protested. They both looked back at him and started laughing.  
  
"Sorry. God Ben, where have you been?" Max said pulling him into the living room to sit on the lounge.  
  
He sat down next to her and Alec sat in a chair opposite them. "Everywhere. I never stay in one place too long." Ben responded.  
  
"So big brother Zack's been preaching the whole 'you can't stay in one place, it's too dangerous' theme?" Max jeered.   
  
"Zack had nothing to do with my choices but last time I saw him he let it slip that you were in Seattle and that's what brought me here." He explained smiling at her. "I didn't think I would find you so easily."  
  
"How long are you staying?" She asked dreading the answer.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I just had to see you. I haven't been able to find the rest and when I knew you were here I had to at least try to find you. I guess I wanted... needed to be with someone like me. Someone who understands me." His eyes darkened as he spoke and Max caught the change. He looked her in the eyes and she could she the pain in them. He brushed a stray curl from her face and Alec shifted uncomfortably at the sight.  
  
"So here you are." Alec announced. "Who else wants another drink?" He asked as he got up off the chair and made his way back to the bottle of liquor.  
  
They spent the rest of the night reminiscing about the good old days in Manticore and their lives after the escape. Max shared more than Ben was willing to share and Alec was interested in hearing about her first experiences outside of Manticores walls. When the first rays of sunlight began to creep through the window Ben rose and excused himself, saying he would be back later in the day. Alec and Ben had somewhat made peace by then yet Alec remained disturbed by the other mans presence. He seemed a little off in Alec's opinion. Ben had a feral air about him and his gaze was dangerously unnerving. He kept his concerns to himself though and was inwardly relieved when he finally departed. 


	11. 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Angie. They belong to James Cameron and that Egg guy.  
  
Authors Note: Hey people. As always, read and review if anyone has any suggestion throw those in too.  
  
  
A Different World  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Angie awoke with a pounding headache. Dragging herself out of bed she entered the kitchen where Max and Alec were sitting drinking coffee and talking. "Morning sunshine!" Max greeted her friend eagerly.  
  
Angie grunted a response and helped herself to a cup of coffee before collapsing on the counter along side Max and burying her groggy head in her hands. Alec and Max exchanged amused looks before Angie spoke again. "Is it just me hallucinating or were there two of you last night?" She asked confused pointing at Alec.  
  
His smile faded as Max answered her friend. "That was Ben. One of the kids that escaped with us."  
  
A look of recognition passed Angie's face before confusion replaced it again. "And he looks like Alec because..." She said trailing off for Max to elaborate.  
  
"He's from Manticore too."  
  
"Right. Gotcha. Well, I think I've spent enough time with genetically revved up super soldiers so I'm out. Late." She said as she made her way out. "Thanks for the bed boo!"  
  
"Not a problem. See you at Crash later?" Max shouted after her.  
  
"You know it!" Angie smiled as she closed the front door.  
  
Max smiled and shook her head. Turning back to Alec her smile grew wider. "Feel like taking a shower?" She asked seductively.  
  
Alec smiled and picked Max off the chair. They kissed hungrily and at the moment the front door flew open. "Looks like I came home at the wrong time." Kendra laughed.  
  
Setting Max back down on her own two feet Alec sighed in frustration. "Hey Kendra. Where you been all night?" Max asked.  
  
"I had a date. The kind that lasts all night." Kendra smirked. All of a sudden the door flew open again.  
  
"Hey, I forgot my jacket in your room." Angie explained making her way to the bedroom.  
  
"Hello to you too!" Kendra retorted. Angie just threw a wave over her shoulder. Coming back out the room she threw on her jacket and left without a second word. "Someone's awfully cheery this morning!" Kendra called after her. She looked to Max who was shaking her head as if to say you don't want to know. "Anyway, I'm headed to the shower."  
  
Max and Alec looked at each other and sighed. "Great." Max muttered under her breath.  
  
Outside Angie's Apartment  
  
Angie sat on the steps to her building smoking a cigarette and talking to Flip, a 15 year old boy that lived in there too. She smiled as he pulled out a CD from his backpack and gave it to her. "You found 'Da Real World'?" She asked him bewildered.  
  
"Yeah I found it in a market stall. The guy had no idea who Missy Elliott was so I got it real cheap." He said pleased with himself.  
  
"Damn, you a lucky man!" She laughed. "I've been looking for this one for so long." She said handing it back over to him.  
  
"I know. And that's why I bought it. For you." He said pushing it back in her direction.  
  
"Flip. You shouldn't have wasted your money honey." She protested.  
  
"It wasn't a waste. It got you to smile didn't it?" He laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks buddy." She said as she leant over and planted a kiss on his cheek. His face flushed and he smiled up at her.   
  
Suddenly a loud bellowing could be heard from an upstairs window followed by someone screaming, "FLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP! GET YOUR BUTT UPSTAIRS NOW AND CLEAN THIS POOR EXCUSE FOR A BEDROOM!!!"  
  
"IN A MINUTE MOM!" He yelled back. He looked over at Angie apologetically.  
  
"You better get upstairs babe. You don't wanna get in any trouble." She reminded him.  
  
"She's just so annoying sometimes." He said frustrated at the interruption.  
  
"Yeah, you may think that now but you're really lucky to have her. She loves you so much."  
  
"Yeah I know. I'll catch you later Angie."   
  
"Bye Flip." He stood up and turned to leave then abruptly spun back around, leant over and kissed her cheek before running up the stairs. Angie smiled to herself and looked at the CD.  
  
"Looks like you got an admirer." Angie's head shot up to look at the face that went with the familiar voice.  
  
"Okay, this is getting really confusing now. So who am I talking to? Alec or Ben?" She asked rather annoyed.  
  
"Ben. I was just on my way to Max's when I saw you sitting here." He explained taking a seat next to her on the steps.  
  
"You guys should wear name tags, or have different hair color or something cos this is too much for me to comprehend without a little help." She said studying his face. "Actually, you know what? I can see the difference."  
  
"Oh really. And what would that be?" Ben asked curiously.  
  
"Your eyes." She simply stated.  
  
"Our eyes? What's different about our eyes?"  
  
"Your eyes are sad." She explained while intently staring into them.  
  
"Really." Ben declared in a bored tone.  
  
"Yeah. Really." She said, her eyes unwavering from his. "So what's that about anyway?"  
  
"What's what about?" He asked suddenly uncomfortable by her penetrating gaze.  
  
"The sadness. The confusion. That whole melancholy, brooding thing you got going." He didn't reply, only turned his head to avoid her stare. "Fine. Don't talk about it. It's none of my business anyway." She shrugged.  
  
"It's just... it's... it's hard to talk about. You wouldn't understand." He mumbled.  
  
"You'd probably be surprised how much I understand but it's cool. I'm not gonna bug you about it." She reassured and he smiled a genuine smile. "So, anyway, I was gonna go get some lunch. Do you want to come?"  
  
"I could definitely use some food." He agreed. They exchanged a smile as they stood and made their way.  
  
Max's Apartment  
  
Max and Alec lay on her bed side by side, naked, sweaty and kissing passionately. Kendra had left for some lunch so they had taken full advantage of the now empty apartment. Alec rolled them over so that he was on top and began kissing his way down her neck, pleased when he elicited small moans from her. His hands explored her body and as they approached her ribcage in a feather light touch she began laughing hysterically. Alec stared back at her in confusion.  
  
"What?" He asked her and as his hand came across the same spot on her ribcage she erupted into a fit of laughter again. "You're ticklish?" He asked her in disbelief yet unable to hide the amusement in his voice.  
  
"Oh God yes. Right there." She said laughing as he began tickling her furiously. Her laughter grew and she tried fighting him off but it was useless. He pinned both her hands with one of his over her head and assaulted her ribcage with the free hand. He continued until she was begging him to stop. He laughed also and she reached up for a lingering kiss. The humor of the situation was quickly forgotten as raw desire enveloped them. They kissed harder and he let go of her hands to give himself more freedom to touch her. Reaching between them Max guided him into her, closing her eyes she relished the feeling he brought every time they were connected this way. He moved in and out almost completely before slamming back in again. The sensations were driving her mad with ecstasy. Their breath became ragged as he picked up the pace, rendering both of them speechless as they climbed the ladder higher and higher. In a blinding wave Max found herself falling and then floating as her body came in shudders. Alec's body tensed as he felt her clench around him and he buried his head in her shoulder as his body also succumbed to their act of desire.  
  
Gwen's Diner  
  
Ben and Angie sat in a corner booth of the small diner talking over sandwiches. "How did you and Max meet?" He asked.  
  
"We were actually trying to rob the same apartment when we met. It was about a year and half ago now. God, it feels like it was a lifetime ago." She reminisced.  
  
"You're a thief?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"Is that so hard to believe?" She countered.  
  
"I guess you don't exactly look like a thief." He said still unsure.  
  
She reached over and fixed the collar of his jacket while she spoke, "Looks can be very deceiving."  
  
"Yeah they can but I'm still not convinced. Sure I can see Max being a thief and all, but you, you don't really have that whole-" He cut himself off abruptly as she dangled a gold necklace of the Virgin Mary in front of him.  
  
"You were saying?" She asked with a satisfied expression. He snatched it off her and put it back on.  
  
"I guess I underestimated you."  
  
"In more ways than you think." She replied. 


	12. 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Angie. They belong to James Cameron and that Egg guy.  
  
Authors Note: Hey people. Sorry it took so long but I have finals on and I just haven't had time to update. As always, read and review if anyone has any suggestion throw those in too.  
  
  
A Different World  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"So how did a genetically engineered killing machine become a faithful Christian?" Angie asked Ben gesturing to his necklace.  
  
"I'm not." He answered simply.  
  
"So, what? You like it because it's pretty?" She asked with a smirk.  
  
"Yep. Exactly right." He replied. After a minutes contemplation he finally asked, "Do you believe in her?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess." She said unsure.  
  
"Are you Catholic?" He asked again.  
  
"No I'm not. Why?" She said a little wary of the change in his demeanor since the conversation started.  
  
"I was just curious. So why do you believe in her then?"  
  
"Because she exists in my religion too." She answered simply.  
  
"And what religion would that be?" He inquired genuinely interested.  
  
"I'm Muslim, pretty much non practicing though." She said barely above a whisper.  
  
"That's interesting." Ben remarked.  
  
"Why is that interesting?"  
  
"No reason in particular. What nationality are you?" He probed further.  
  
"My mother was Lebanese. She told me that my father is Puerto Rican although I've never met him." She responded nonchalantly.  
  
"Where's your mother now?"  
  
"Dead." She replied sadly.  
  
"So we're both parentless." He observed.  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
They sat studying each other for a few a minutes before anyone spoke another word. Ben was surprised to find that she didn't seem intimidated by his penetrating gaze and returned it in full fury instead. He had never met anyone like her before and he was reeling, a little angered by her stare and also very curious about her- not to mention attracted. He was annoyed to find himself breaking the silence first. "So what's your sad story then?"  
  
"My mom's dead. What more is there than that?" She said icily.  
  
"No. There's much more to it than that. I can see it."  
  
Angie's face softened and she smiled. "My story is a little long to tell."  
  
"We have all afternoon."  
  
"How about we don't talk about it now." She said her glare returning.  
  
"Why not?" He asked getting agitated himself.  
  
"Because we all have our sad stories, some more than others, but nonetheless we all have them, and going through the list right now of the shitty things that have happened in my fucked up little life with a strange guy that I've only known a couple of hours just doesn't seem all that appealing to me. So just drop it."   
  
Ben stared at her with half a grin, obviously amused by her outburst. "You said all that without even taking a breath. I'm impressed."  
  
"I'm outta here." She said picking up her jacket and throwing a few bills on the table.  
  
He stared at her retreating figure and smiled. 'She certainly is going to be a challenge', he thought himself.  
  
Crash  
  
Max and Alec entered the club and scanned the room for their friends. Original Cindy, Kendra, Herbal and Sketchy were all seated at their usual table. They made their way to the table and sat down, introducing Alec to Sketchy and Herbal at the same time.   
  
After a few minutes of idle chit chat Max left for the bar to get another pitcher of beer. Looking across the room she saw Angie stalking her way in. She looked ready for a fight and Max really didn't feel up to it. She surprised Max by heading in the opposite direction of their table and out toward the back of the club. Curiosity got the better of Max so she decided to follow her to see what was up. As she approached the back of Crash she caught a glimpse of Angie standing with a tall black man. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out something. Enhancing her sight Max saw that it was a small plastic bag filled with a white substance. Angie then reached into her pocket, pulled out a wad of cash and exchanged it for the plastic bag. She continued to talk to the man a moment longer before bumping fists with him and heading to their table. Max headed back to the bar to get the beer then also made her way to their table and settled in her seat next to Alec.  
  
"What took so long, Maxie? You get lost on the way?" Sketchy asked humorously.  
  
Max looked at Angie before replying. "Nah. Busy night." She smiled at Angie and Angie smiled back. "Wassup?" Max asked her.  
  
"Nothin much. Had lunch with your bro this afternoon." She said fiddling with a napkin on the table.   
  
"Yeah? How was it?"  
  
"Let's just say the boy has issues." Angie replied before finishing more to herself than anyone. "But then again who doesn't."  
  
Max wanted to confront her about what she had seen but not in front of everyone else. She was also worried about her mental stability since her outburst a few days ago. Her condition didn't help and she often lapsed into depression after events like that and if she was back to chasing the dragon then Max didn't stand a chance in hell to help her out of it. She couldn't understand how someone as sweet as Angie most of the time could be so self destructive. Yeah, she'd been through almost as much shit as Max herself but if she could make it through it so could Angie. If she really wanted to. Max's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Alec's voice. "Huh?"  
  
He laughed and shook his head. "I was just asking if you wanted to dance."  
  
"Sure." She said leading the way to the dance floor with Alec in tow. Glancing back to the table she saw Angie get up and leave through the front entrance. 'I'll just have to catch up with her tomorrow.' She thought to herself.  
  
Outside Crash  
  
Angie stepped out into the cold night air and lit up a cigarette. She pulled her leather jacket tighter around her as she walked down the street. Ben watched her from a distance and started on the same route, Angie completely unaware of the presence following her. Keeping himself unseen and unheard they both made their way toward her apartment. 


	13. 13

c. All N My Grill belongs to Melissa "Missy" Elliott and Try Again belongs to Aaliyah- RIP.  
  
Authors Note: Hey people. I noticed that my reviews have dropped quite a bit so I think I may have to drop this story too. If you want it to continue just take ten seconds out to leave a review at the end. If not...  
  
  
A Different World  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Angie's Apartment  
  
Angie stalked around her kitchen, rummaging through the cupboards one by one. Finally opening the fridge she sorted through old Chinese take out containers and other inedible things before finally settling on a beer. She headed to the bathroom and ran a bath while she sipped her drink. After removing her jacket and dumping it on the floor she reached into the medicine cabinet, pulled out the rows of pill bottles and dumped them in the sink. Reaching into the back of it she proceeded to pull away a portion of wall and remove a glass crack pipe. She stared at it for a moment before picking up her jacket and pulling out the plastic bag she had acquired at Crash. She placed both items down on the sink and contemplated what to do next.   
  
While Angie busied herself in the bathroom, a figure made their way silently around her apartment. After taking time to look at photos of Angie and an older woman as well as some of Max and the gang hung up along the walls the figure headed for the bathroom. Peeking through unnoticed they watched her intently while she stood over the bathroom sink, her back turned and head down.  
  
Angie continued to stare down at the objects she had laid out. 'Okay,' she thought to herself, 'if you do this now you know there's no turning back. You saw what happened last time, you almost lost everything... again. Are you willing to risk it all for a little buzz. Fuck, why is it so hard for you to deal? You're not the most victimized person on this god forsaken planet so, what? What are you gonna do?'  
  
With a tear streaming down her cheek, she picked up the crack pipe and hurled across the bathroom where it shattered into hundreds of pieces. "Shit." She exclaimed, breathing heavily. She then picked up the plastic and poured the contents down the sink. "That was a good, sensible waste of money now wasn't it you fucking idiot."  
  
"I got a little worried for a second there." Max stated, finally making herself known and standing just inside the doorway with her arms crossed.  
  
Angie spun around wide-eyed. "Shit!" After a moment she realised who it was, relaxed and replied, "O ye of little faith." Max smiled in return. "Where's your boy?"  
  
"I left him at Crash with everybody. I just thought I'd see where you disappeared to and you know knocking's never been my style."  
  
Angie laughed at that and then remembered the bath tub as it began to overflow. "Shit." She said turning it off and pulling out the plug to drain some of the water.  
  
"You seem to be saying that a lot lately." Max smirked.  
  
"Yeah well, you know, shit happens right?"  
  
"Right." After a moments pause Max continued. "Well, I better go back before Alec runs from Crash screaming."  
  
"Okay. I'll be all right here." Angie reassured.  
  
"I know." Max smiled and left as silently as she came in.  
  
Angie stood in the bathroom staring at her reflection for a moment before smiling to herself. Removing her shirt she walked back into the living room and turned on the stereo. Looking through her CD collection she decided to put on the CD that Flip had given her that day. The upbeat sounds of Missy Elliott wafted through the apartment as she shed the rest of her clothes in a trail to the bathroom. Picking up her beer she settled herself in the warmth of the tub and closed her eyes as she rested her head on the rim behind her.   
  
After a few minutes of relaxation Angie was awoken to the sound of her stereo stopping. She gazed through the door but couldn't see anything so assumed that the CD wasn't in the greatest condition and stopped on it's own. Angie was startled again when the stereo started again playing a different song. Instead of Missy Elliott's 'All N My Grill', Aaliyah's 'Try Again' drifted through the apartment. Stepping out of the bath, Angie wrapped herself in a towel after realizing that she had left most of her clothes scattered around the apartment. She picked up her razor and headed to the living room cautiously. The sight that greeted her was less than expected. Ben stood staring at the photos that lined the walls and bobbing his head to the music.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Angie fumed.  
  
"I really like this song. If at first you don't succeed, dust yourself off and try again. You can dust it off and try again, try again." He sang along to the music.  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Angie said trying to stay mad but finding it really hard with him singing out of key like he was.  
  
"Yes I did." He smirked. "Nice outfit by the way but I think you looked better with it off."  
  
"You pervert!" She exclaimed picking up a pillow off the lounge and throwing it at his head. His words didn't have the effect she thought it would though. She found herself strangely flattered by this drop dead gorgeous man standing in front of her yet she should be furious. Nope... that definitely wasn't fury she was feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"If I wasn't genetically engineered that may have hurt!" He said in mock hurt. "Do you want to hurt me? Is that what you were going to do with that?" He asked her pointing to the razor in her hand. His eyes held a sudden seriousness and then he laughed hysterically. "What were you planning on doing with that anyway? Dazzling you intruder with your hair removal skills?"  
  
She stared at the razor and then placed it on her coffee table. 'No what I really want to do is drop my towel, rip off your clothes and fuck your brains out.' She thought to herself. "What do you want Ben?" She asked exasperated with herself for thinking things she shouldn't.  
  
"I wanted to apologize."  
  
"Apologize? For what?" She asked, the confusion evident on her pretty features.  
  
"I was a jerk this afternoon. I shouldn't have pushed like I did so I'm sorry."  
  
"Apology accepted. You can go now." 'Or you can stay', her thoughts asserted, getting the better of her again.  
  
"Okay." He said in defeat.  
  
As he headed toward the door Angie spun around and called, "Wait! You want a drink or something?"  
  
"Sure." 


	14. 14

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Angie. They belong to James Cameron and that Egg guy.  
  
Authors Note: Hey, I know it's been a while cos I had severe writers block for a long time but a sudden wave of inspiration hit me and I decided to write again. So here it is... Don't forget to review!  
  
A Different World  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Manticore  
  
Lydecker sat at his desk staring at a file simply marked X5-494. His face was a mixture of apprehension and anger as he waited for the phone call that would determine whether his life was forfeited for his major tactical miscalculation or not. Sending 494 on this mission proved to be the last mistake he would be afforded before the Committee decided his help was no longer required in the search for the rogue X5's. His heart slightly jumped as his phone rang. After taking a moment to compose himself he picked up the receiver and listened. As the words of the person on the other end of the line began to sink in a sly smile crossed his hardened features and a look of triumph took over as the one sided conversation ended and he replaced the receiver. He picked up the file photo and let out a small laugh before throwing it back down and picking the telephone back up to organize what to do now that he knew 494's location.  
  
Angie's Apartment  
  
Now fully dressed, Angie sat next to Ben as they sipped their beers in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, however, but rather one of a feeling of companionship regardless whether words were spoken or not. Ben stared at his hands while Angie kept her gaze transfixed on the drink in her hand, each lost in their own thoughts. They remained this way for many minutes. Finally Angie spoke first, "My mother was raped and killed in front of my eyes. No one knows that but you. Everyone thought it was while my mom was coming home from work but it wasn't. I was there and I didn't do anything." Ben looked up at her now. There was so much pain etched in her face that in turn he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time...compassion. "That's what I didn't want to talk to you about before. It's too hard to remember because it's something I try so hard to forget, you know?"  
  
"Yeah." He replied looking away again. "I know exactly what you mean. There are things I try to forget too, but you can't. They haunt you all the time and it makes you feel..."  
  
"Trapped?" She offered as he looked for the right word.  
  
"Yeah. Exactly. Trapped." He said as they stared deep into one anothers eyes. Automatically they both leaned in in response until their lips barely touched. The kiss remained feather light, both testing the willingness of the other until Angie scooted closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her more deeply and she responded in kind, opening her mouth to taste him properly. One of her hands snaked its way up his back and tangled in his hair, keeping him firmly attached to her.  
  
After a few minutes she slowly let herself fall back on the couch, pulling him down on top of her as they went. His hand made it's way further down to the outside of her thigh, and then moved to the inside, pulling her legs apart so he could position himself more properly in between them. She could feel his arousal pressed against her through their clothing and it only enflamed her passion further. Reaching down to the hem of his shirt she pulled it off and threw it behind her, not caring where it landed. She began to caress his well sculpted back, and looking him in the face she could tell that something had changed. His face was full of emotion and she smiled lightly as his mouth found hers once again.  
  
Pushing him off her she stood and slowly began to remove her clothing. His eyes traveled over her body as she stood before him clad only in her underwear. She pushed him back against the couch so that now she was the one lying on top. She kissed him fiercely as his hands explored her body, trying to take in every inch of skin available. His hands found her breasts and squeezed lightly as his thumbs circled her hard nipples. She whimpered in response and began to kiss and lick her way down his body. She made it to the top of his pants, popped the button open and slid down the zipper. She slipped her hand inside and he moaned as she captured him in another kiss and stroked his hard length.   
  
After a minute he pulled her hand away and stood to shed the remainder of his clothing as she did the same. Reversing their positions again, he lay on top of her and began to ease his way inside of her. She bit her lip and whimpered a little as he did this and he quickly halted.   
  
"Are you alright?" He asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"I'll be okay, just go slow." She replied just as shakily.  
  
"Is this your first time?" He asked again. She only nodded in response and he kissed her gently. "I won't hurt you."  
  
"I know." She said looking up at him with complete trust shining in her eyes.   
  
He kissed her again and began to sink himself deeper inside of her, being as gentle as he could. She closed her eyes tight and then her face relaxed as he pushed himself in as far as he would allow himself to go. He stopped for a few moments, letting her body get accustomed to him inside of her before he slowly began to move in and out.  
  
"If I'm hurting you, tell me to stop." He breathed into her ear. She didn't respond and only clutched his shoulders tighter.   
  
He took this as a cue to pick up the pace a little and she began to whimper. He kissed her neck and bit down gently. She groaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to go a little deeper. He moaned and kissed her mouth again, his tongue finding entrance into her hot mouth. Their tongues dueled for a long time until it became a necessity to pull apart for breathing purposes. He was now moving faster and faster, and she moaned every time he thrust into her, obviously enjoying what he was doing to her. Then he felt it, her body stiffened and then shook as her orgasm overtook her and he allowed himself the same release as he spilled his seed deep inside her.  
  
He collapsed on top of her, breathing hard as both their bodies came back down from the high they had just experienced. After a few minutes of occasional kisses and silence Angie's face contorted into a mixture of confusion and she asked, "How did you know where I live?"  
  
He laughed and his face took on a sheepish grin as he replied, "Well, I knew which building it was but I followed you to your door this morning."  
  
She laughed lightly and he exhaled a sigh of relief, glad that she was not mad at him. 


	15. 15

Disclaimer: Ha! Sue me!  
  
Authors Note: Well, with the removal of NC17 stories I seriously considered just letting this story go but my muse got the better of me and I had to write another chapter. The rating has been changed to R. Review!  
  
A Different World  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Outside Angie's Apartment  
  
A group of heavily armed men rushed into their positions at the bottom of the rundown building. One man signaled to the rest what to do and more men appeared almost out of no where. They were taking position all around, blocking off the exits to make sure their targets could not escape as they awaited their next orders.  
  
Inside Ben awoke with a start. He looked outside the window and with his enhanced eyesight spotted a few men dressed in black moving around on the roof across the street. He looked down at the woman sleeping peacefully beside him and gently shook her awake.  
  
"Get up and get dressed now." He ordered as he found his pants and put them on.  
  
"Ben what's going on?" Angie asked him as he frantically ran around the room picking up her clothes and passing them to her.  
  
"You have to get out of here now. Lydecker's men are outside and they're going to bust through that door at any second." He said grabbing her arm and leading her to front door. She grasped his hand hard and struggled with her pants as she walked, trying to keep them up. He signaled her to stop in front of the door. He opened it slightly and peeked through, checking down both sides of the hallway. "Okay, you're clear to go."  
  
"What do you mean 'I'm clear to go'. What about you?" She asked trying to stay calm but failing miserably.  
  
"We can't walk out together, Angie. You're safe as long as we're apart." Ben explained.  
  
"No fucking way! I'm not leaving you!" She said defiantly.  
  
"Angie don't argue with me. I can't escape if I have to worry about protecting you at the same time. You can just walk straight through the front door."  
  
She didn't respond at first, letting what he said sink in. It made sense but it didn't make her feel better. "Ben, please becareful." She said teary eyed as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"I will. Go to Max's apartment and I'll meet you there."  
  
"Promise?" She asked.  
  
"I promise. Now go." He said. She kissed him quickly and left. He closed the door and locked it behind her.  
  
Angie walked down the stairs trying to look as nonchalant as possible. As she made it to the ground floor she could see the men surrounding the front door. She braced herself mentally and walked straight through them. She passed an older, graying man who shot her a questioning glance. He kind of creeped her out but she kept her head up and paid him no attention. When she made it a fair distance away she turned back and watched as the men stormed the building. She watched horrified for a couple of seconds and then bolted down the street as fast as she could.   
  
Max's Apartment  
  
Max and Alec sat on the couch in her living room. Alec had the remote and was channel surfing when Max got fed up of watching nothing but the screen flashing and snatched it off of him.  
  
"Hey, I had that first!" Alec cried incredulously.  
  
"Well, I've got it now so deal with it." Max proclaimed smugly.  
  
Alec watched her with an expression of complete and utter disbelief. As fast as the eye can blink, he reached out and snatched it back, smirking at her for good measure and began flipping through the channels again. She now adopted the look of disbelief but covered it quickly with a look of outrage and lunged toward him, sending them both toppling off the couch onto the floor. They wrestled for a few minutes, each grasping for the remote whenever it came into reach. Finally Max flipped them over so that she was on top, straddling his waist and pinned his wrists above his head.  
  
"Give up, Soldier Boy!"  
  
"You know Max, if you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask." He said grinning up at her. She swatted him across his arm and he laughed loudly. At that moment the front door swung open and Angie ran through.  
  
"Angie, what's going on?" Max asked as she stood up.  
  
"Lydecker. He stormed my apartment while Ben was there." She said beginning to panic.  
  
"Where's Ben now?" Max asked letting the worry she felt show.  
  
"He made me leave without him. I don't know what happened to him but he said he would meet me here." She explained. A tear finally broke free and Angie wiped at it furiously. "I have a really bad feeling Max."  
  
By now Alec had also stood up and was standing next to Max. "We have to help him." Max stated and ran for the door. She was quickly followed by Alec and Angie. "Stay here." Max told Angie as they made their way out the building.  
  
"No way, I'm coming too. I'm not leaving him again Max."  
  
Max looked hard at her and recognised the determination on her face. She was way too stubborn, a trait they both shared. "Fine. But you have to be very careful. This isn't a game, these are highly trained soldiers we're up against."  
  
Angie just nodded and followed. As they made it further down the street they could see the activity surrounding the building.   
  
Inside Ben realised that he was trapped. They were knocking down doors one by one searching the apartments and they were quickly approaching his. He turned around and looked outside at the buildings across the street and saw the snipers waiting on the rooftops and he made his decision. Rearing back he took a deep breath and then sprinted forward, shielding his face as he jumped straight through the window.  
  
Max, Alec and Angie watched in horror as Ben's figure fell from the window and several men ran forward to attack. He landed on his feet and instantly got into a fighting position. Max and Alec blurred forward knocking out a couple of them on the way while Ben took care of the ones closest to him. Joining his side the three got into position back to back and began to fight their way out.  
  
As fewer and fewer soldiers were left, Max, Alec and Ben were becoming hopeful that they would all make it out in one piece.  
  
"Give yourselves up now."  
  
All three X5's turned around to the chilling voice of Donald Lydecker who was holding Angie. There were three armed men who had their guns trained on her and all of a sudden the situation didn't look that good anymore. 


	16. 16

Disclaimer: Ha! Sue me!  
  
Author's Note: Review!  
  
  
A Different World  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Angie looked at the three men surrounding her. Her heart was pounding in her chest and as she looked down at the guns pointed in her direction her adrenaline levels sky rocketed, making her fists clench to stop the shaking she felt in her hands. She hadn't been more afraid since her mother's murder. She pushed the thought aside as it just enraged her and she knew in this state she would probably do something stupid. Taking a deep breath she looked at her three friends. Max and Alec were calm and emotionless as they looked on but Ben's face sent chills down her spine. His eyes were dangerous and his fists were clenching and unclenching by his side and at that moment she knew this wasn't going end very good. She subtly brushed her hand across her pants pocket and smiled.  
  
As fast as was humanly possible Angie grabbed the arm Lydecker had around her neck and twisted it back mimicking a move that Max had taught her, effectively reversing their positions. She pulled out a pocket knife from her pants and held it to his throat. Max watched on with pride as Ben and Alec looked quite shocked by the display.  
  
"Looks like the tables have turned Deck so why don't you call off your men." Max called out with a smile. "My 'little' friend here has quite a temper."  
  
Lydecker looked on in disgust, his male pride hurt at being outsmarted by a normal girl. "Stand down." He ordered his men who automatically dropped their weapons. "Well, I almost had myself a hat trick now didn't I?"   
  
"Shut up!" Ben came forward, pure hate emanating from him and patted down Lydecker, removing a handgun from his jacket. He pulled the older man forward, his gun aimed at his head as he contemplated pulling the trigger and ending this once and for all. Angie moved away, watching him as his internal struggle continued. 'It would be so easy.' He thought, 'Just pull the trigger and you can save your whole family a whole helluva lot of trouble in the future.'  
  
"Ben." Max's voice pierced through his thoughts and he turned his head slightly to look at her. She was inching her way forward, watching him carefully. "We have to get out of here. Now."  
  
"Okay." He said as he cocked the gun. "But I need to do something first."  
  
"Ben don't." This time Angie spoke. "Not like this."  
  
"Why not?" He asked, his eyes cast dangerously at Lydecker. "It's what he trained us to do. Aint that right Deck?"  
  
"That's not who we are anymore." Max said. "That's why we escaped, remember? To get away from all the things they taught us, the control, the bloodshed. Ben if you do this then it's like you never really left."  
  
The words sank in to Ben's rage fogged mind and he lowered the gun slightly. Angie approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder. At that instant one of the men reached down quickly retrieving his weapon.  
  
"No!" Lydecker's scream echoed in Ben's ears as he spun around but not fast enough. The soldiers gun exploded and the next thing Ben saw was Angie's figure jerking back and slumping onto him. Lightning fast Ben shot three rounds, taking out each of Lydecker's men while holding Angie with one arm. Max ran forward and helped ease her friend's still conscious body to the ground. Ben turned and grabbed Lydecker around the neck, his gun in his other hand pointed between Lydecker's eyes.  
  
"Ben?" Angie's faint voice asked.  
  
Ben turned to look at her, his eyes softening. Without even turning back he clocked Lydecker over the head with the gun, knocking him unconscious and kneeled beside her. The bullet had hit her below her right breast and was bleeding heavily. Alec tore off his shirt and held it hard on the wound.  
  
"We need to get her to a hospital and fast." Alec demanded as the blood began to seep through the shirt. I don't have the training to fix this. She'll bleed to death if we don't."  
  
The other two transgenics nodded and Ben lifted her easily off the ground. "You're going to be okay, you hear me?" He spoke down to her as he hurriedly but carefully moved. After not receiving a response he looked down to see her eyes closed. "Angie? Wake up! Max!"  
  
Max moved in front of him and placed her shaky fingers on Angie's neck. "She's still alive." Ben visibly relaxed and exhaled loudly not even realizing he was holding his breath in the first place. Max saw the relief in his face and noticed how concerned he was for her. How concerned they had both been for each other. Pushing that thought aside she turned to Alec. "Can you bring a car around so we can get to Metro."  
  
"Max, I don't have a car, I left it behind, remember?" He replied.  
  
"I know, Alec but we need a car so get one. Now." She emphasized her point by pointing in the direction of a sedan parked a few yards away.  
  
"Gotcha." Alec got the drift and ran for the car. He broke the window and was relieved that there was no alarm. After a minute the engine started and he smiled cockily. "Get in." he yelled and Max and Ben moved forward placing Angie along the back seat. Max jumped in the front and Ben sat in the back holding Angie protectively in his arms. 


	17. 17

Disclaimer: Ha! Sue me!  
  
Author's Note: Hey all, it's been a while but I've been busy. Well, that's one big lie, I've just been lazy! Anyways, hope you like and don't forget to review!  
  
  
A Different World  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
  
Alec got them to the hospital in record speed. His enhanced abilities the only thing keeping them from ending up road kill. As soon as the car stopped Ben was out the door and in the hospital, carrying an unconscious Angie in his arms. She was taken away immediately, the severity of her wounds much worse than most of the people in the emergency room waiting. Max, Alec and Ben were left to wait with them and as Max looked around at the people there, sick or hurt, she suddenly felt ill and raced out the door. Alec was behind her immediately but Ben held back for a couple of seconds before joining them outside.  
  
  
He found them in each other's embrace as Max cried. Alec was not unsympathetic, whispering in her ear reassuringly. For someone who spent their whole life being taught that emotions were weakness he sure caught on quick. Ben felt much more accepting of Max and Alec as he watched them together now than he had the other night. He felt a slight tenderness developing for his twin the more time they spent together.  
  
  
"We have to go, Max." Or maybe not thought Ben as he heard Alec's words.  
  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Ben exclaimed, furious at such a suggestion. Max looked shocked herself and stood tensely in his arms but didn't push him away as Ben thought she should have.  
  
  
"Lydecker knows that Angie was hurt and this is the first place they're gonna be looking for us." Alec stated calmly. He didn't want it to be this way but they had no choice.  
  
  
"No way. And leave her in there for them to find. I don't think so." Ben replied adamantly crossing his arms over his chest in complete defiance.  
  
  
"They have no use for her anymore. They won't touch her and if you're that worried Max could get Cindy and Kendra to keep an eye on her." He said looking at Max for confirmation.  
  
  
She didn't know what to do. She was torn between staying out of loyalty to her friend and leaving to save her family. Max knew that Alec was right but it didn't feel right to leave Angie there either. Shrugging her shoulders she buried her face in her hands for a few moments before coming to a decision. "I'll call Cindy and let her know what's up."  
  
  
"Max!" Ben protested wildly. "Are you insane? That's your friend in there!"  
  
  
"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think the only thing I want to do is run in there and stay with her for as long as it takes?" She yelled back, tears once again forming in her eyes. "But what choice do we have? Us being here is putting her in more danger than she's already in. Alec's right, Lydecker's gonna be set up on every hospital, doctors surgery and veterinary hospital in the whole of Seattle. We have to go."  
  
  
Ben hung his head dejectedly. Sure, he knew they had to leave but he couldn't bring himself to do it. They didn't even know if she had made it or not and now they were leaving her there. Alone. He hated that feeling and that was how he now felt. Max must have sensed his mood because she stepped toward him and engulfed him in a warm, gentle hug.  
  
  
"I know you've come to care for her, I care about her too but you know what we have to do." She whispered and he nodded his head softly in resignation and she pulled back, squeezing his hand in hers reassuringly before heading to the payphone to make the arrangements.  
  
  
A few hours later the trio were in Max's apartment waiting. Tension hung thickly in the air and not a word was uttered. Max was standing at the window looking out at the city silently as Alec stood behind her, his arms wrapped securely around her. She had the cordless phone in her hand waiting for news from OC or Kendra on Angie's condition. The last they had heard was that she had come out of surgery and had been put in intensive care on a respirator. The bullet had just grazed her right lung but there was no internal bleeding and the damage was repairable. They had also said that a couple of suspicious looking men had been sitting in the hallway outside Angie's room for a while but they hadn't entered her room once in all the time they were there. They had all tensed though at the information and remained that way since.  
  
  
Ben sat on the couch holding his necklace between his fingers and carefully inspecting it. The light reflected off the gold, illuminating the figure stamped on it in an almost heavenly way. He felt scared for Angie but at the same time he felt certain everything was going to be fine. They were two very conflicting feelings and he couldn't explain why but the hope was outweighing the dread, and as he looked at the pendant a small smile crossed his face.  
  
  
"What's amusing enough to make you smile after being Mr. Grumpy all day?" Max asked curiously.  
  
  
"I was just remembering Angie's nimble fingers." He said but then at Max's raised eyebrow and Alec's suggestive smile he stuttered another response. "No, I mean, uh, that didn't come out right. I mean, she's a remarkable pickpocket. Took my necklace while we were at lunch, just pretending to fix the collar on my jacket. I've never seen an ordinary capable of something like that."  
  
  
"Yeah, well, she's spent a really long time on her own. She learned to do what she had to in order to survive. And of course I showed her a thing or two when we hooked up." Max reminisced with a smile of her own.  
  
  
"Yeah, well I heard about how you two met and let me say what a beautiful tale it is." Ben laughed.  
  
  
"Did she tell you the part about how she almost got me caught that night before taking off with my loot?" Ben shook his head and laughed. "I went after her to kick her ass and get my stuff back so I followed her to where she was living. It was a half demolished warehouse where a whole bunch of kids were living. She was talking to the group, some were her age, some younger, but all homeless. She was telling them about all the stuff she got and how they would be okay once she sold it and got some money. They looked so hopeful and I didn't have the heart to take it away. I befriended her that night, got her a job at Jam Pony, introduced her to OC and Kendra and we all helped her put her life together." Just as Max finished her story the phone rang, jarring her and everyone else out of their lighter mood. 


End file.
